


Inside

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 16 February 2009. Written in 2nd person.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 16 February 2009. Written in 2nd person.

Outside it's summer, the night is warm and everything waits for the new light.

You aren't waiting for the light, and you're cold. You sit in this unknown room and wonder why you said "yes" when that strange women offered you to stay for the night.

Sitting in the dark, the blanket all around your body, feeling so light you're afraid of flying away, you bit hard on your lower lip, 'cause, yes, you know the answer and yet you shouldn't know it.

Then all of sudden is like if your heart decides to go on its on way, and turns little, so little, inside you. You can feel your eyes become wider, two huge blue full moons, as your heart continues to go crazy and you try to fish around searching for your medicines. Then your bruised fingers find them and in few seconds there's a pill descending inside you, inside that small body that you're trying to keep in its place while it just seems to split apart.

You remain still as your breath calms down and your eyelids cover your tired eyes.

And everything, except for your breath and the memory of the pain, disappear, swallowed by the loneliness of that room.

That's why you don't hear when the door opens. You are too far away to feel this presence, so dear to you, filling the room, filling the darkness.

That's why you shout when something touches your abandoned hand.

The first thing you think of is to cover those bruises but then your attention is on the hand holding yours, so pale and smooth, so human and yet so perfect. You feel like you're about to cry, as slowly that white skin warms up yours, bruised, and ruined and cold.

" Are you all right?"

Your gaze doesn't rise, it remains on that ensemble of colours that are his hand and yours.

You nod.

"I'm going to bring you a glass of water".

And it's so painful, so painful to feel his skin moving away from yours, so painful that your gorgeous watery eyes go wider again.

You lick your dry lips.

" Don't".

"Yoite?"

"Don't". You repeat, your voice is shaking but you don't care.

Then you feel the weight of Miharu's shoulder against yours and his little white hand is squeezing lightly your own.

"Can I come under the blanket too?"

Outside is summer, you're cold but is he cold too? You wonder and you're a bit worried, 'cause you know why you're always cold, and once more since you've met Miharu the reason, the reason of the cold, of your heart's craziness, of the blur in your eyes, is just painful, not bearable, it's no longer your aim, it can't be. And you're a strange being, you hate this pain and yet you love it, ' cause it makes it wonderful when Miharu is able to caress it away, 'cause it is the only tangible proof of your scrambled existence.

Now you look at him, and as always you feel that heat spreading inside you, reaching every corner, also the ones that you're not able to reach yourself.

You lift one hand and rest it against his forehead. His eyes seem to shine in front of you.

"I'm all right, Yoite".

In silence you lift the blanket and he slides under it, pressing a little bit more against you.

Now is your mind's turn to go on its own, oh how scrambled you are, Yoite, and it's a shame that you can't understand how unique it makes you.

And now there's only a word forming over and over, "Miharu", but you're not able to say it, you're not able to call out and so you remain still under the blanket, and you're not so cold anymore.

You lick again your lips as you realize that Miharu is still holding your hand.

" Is it bothering you"?

"Not at all".

And as a smile blossom on his childish face, yours, not less childish, reddens a bit, as your heart begins to sway inside you, and the breath plays tricks into your lungs and every thing inside you is alive, as it has never been.

This time it comes out.

"Miharu".

"Mhh"

"Can..can I.."

And it's so difficult to continue, you're afraid, is like being on the edge, one step away from the void.

You swallow but then…then Miharu places a little finger on you lips.

" Don't worry."

"But.."

His finger presses a little more and then Miharu begins to brush it slowly against your dry lips.

" I should have brought you water".

You smile shyly and you're warm and your arms seem to move on their own, surrounding Miharu's little waist.

"Hold me, Yoite".

This time your heart really jumps against you ribcage, you search for Miharu's face, and there are is eyes, calm as ever, and serious.

In silence you hug him tighter and, with the little strength your body has, you lift him up a bit and make him sit in your lap. Now you can feel his heartbeat on your skin, echoing inside of you, and his breath on your neck. It's light and warm and it makes you think of hot sweet lemonade.

You close your eyes, your face hidden in his hair.

"Yoite".

You open your eyes again as his fingers play with you hair.

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you"?

And although he doesn't say it, you know he's asking it for you, 'cause he knows it will be too difficult for you to find the words.

You just nod.

In the darkness you can't take your eyes away from his, now so close, his breath on your lips.

"Are you sure"?

You don't say anything, just close your eyes and bring your lips together.

Dry and wet. You've never done it before, but it doesn't matter as his little tongue caresses your lower lip. There are things that you've never said to anyone, and one of these is that you've always wanted to know Miharu, to know him completely, his thoughts, his hidden feelings but you want to know also how he tastes, how it is to touch him.

You slowly open your mouth, hoping it is the right thing to do, and something melts again inside you as your tongues meet, it's something so new and yet so familiar. Miharu's taste. Mint and lemon. As his tongue slowly swirls around yours, you feel everything inside of you trembling. Your bruised fingers caress Miharu soft skin. As you trace the contour of his left ear, he moans quietly, that little beautiful sound rolls in your mouth and everything loose his consistence inside and outside you.

You feel light as you run out of air, Miharu smiles against your lips and he pulls away. Your breath is heavy as you look at him, sitting on your lap.

"Warm".

"Mhh"?

"You are warm, Miharu".

Miharu reaches for the blanket, and you realize that you've completely forgotten it. He adjusts it over your shoulders and kiss lightly your cheek. You shiver.

You feel again the weight of his head against your chest and then hear his soft, calm voice.

"I'll keep you warm, Yoite".

You hug him, and let your hand caress his back, you smile in the darkness of the room.

No more loneliness, no more cold. No more bruises, no more crazy heart pain.  
Just warm and mint and lemon. Just the night and Miharu's weight, so real and sweet, against your little, now more solid and a bit less scrambled body.


End file.
